A Witch from Liechtenstein
by Sassy Lithuania
Summary: Switzerland sends Liechtenstein to Hogwarts so she can improve her magical education. Instead, it turns into a mission to protect the boy-who-lived. BelaLiech, mentions of PruCan and AusHun, fluff. K for probable violence towards the end.
1. The One Where She's on The Train

**As** I **type this first chapter, I do not have the first Harry Potter book on me, so I apologize deeply. This is also** **my** ** _first_** **story, and I wanted to do something I haven't seen before, hence Liechtenstein going to Hogwarts. Also, LILLI ZWINGLI IS NOT A NAME HIMARUYA RECOMMENDED FOR** **LIECH**. **MY FANON NAME FOR HER IS ERIKA VOGEL, PLEASE DEAL WITH IT IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM. Any flames will be used to make pasta in Africa. Well, without further ado, here's my first fanfiction!**

( **Lime Break)**

"What?"

"I said you have to run through the wall,"

Liechtenstein was extremely confused at that point. Her older brother, Switzerland, asked her if she wanted to go to a magic school. She had agreed, and now she was in Kings Cross station, with her brother telling her to run through the platform wall.

"Won't that make me crash into it?" she asked in her heavy accent.

"No, there's a spell on it." replied her brother.

"Oh."

"All right, go on through." he eagerly commanded.

Liechtenstein raced through the wall, expecting there to be an impact. Instead, she slid right through into another platform. The new platform was filled with families saying goodbye to their children, and there was a large scarlet steam engine whistling on the tracks.

She noticed her brother slip through the wall and casually stroll over to her.

"All right, there are some rules Allistair wanted me to tell you," he informed. "Number one; don't reveal your identity. You have to go by Erika here," she nodded. "Number two; if anyone asks any questions, don't answer suspiciously. And number three; don't destroy the school, which you probably won't do."

"Ok, bruder," she replied. "Is that all?"

"Actually," he replied back. "Can you write to me at /least/ four times a week? I worry about you."

Liechtenstein had to restrain a giggle when he said that.

"Well, off you go. The train leaves in a few minutes,"

Liechtenstein gave her brother an enormous bear hug before mounting the train.

She strolled down to the end of the train looking for an open compartment that was unoccupied. When she found one, she placed her trunk in the overhead compartment and sat down on the comfortable seat.

A few minutes passed, and two boys opened the compartment door.

"Sorry," one apologized. "but are these seats full? We can't find any."

"No, you can sit down," she replied. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Harry Potter," answered the black haired one.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," replied the other one. "Hey, you sound like you have an accent,"

"Oh, yes, I'm from Vaduz. My name is Erika Vogel,"

The two boys looked confused.

"Vaduz? Where's that?" asked Ron confusedly.

"It's the capital of Liechtenstein," she answered. "Liechtenstein is a small country located in between Switzerland and Austria,"

The two boys looked less confused that before.

"So, is it your first year too?" she asked the two boys.

They both said yes and then they started talking about random topics, such as chocolate frog cards, the latest quidditch scores, and other nonsense. Then they started talking about which house they would be in. A girl with bushy brown hair asked them if the had seen a toad, to which they had said no to. Until a certain silver eyed prick opened the compartment door with two other boys, who were much larger than him and appeared to be his bodyguards.

Harry seemed to recognize the boy immediately.

"Is it true?" said the silver eyed boy. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys.

"Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron have a slight cough, which might have been covering up a laugh. Draco looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

He then turned to face Liechtenstein.

"Don't think I know you, though. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Erika Vogel. I'm an exchange student from Liechtenstein," she answered calmly.

Draco sneered. "So Dumbledore's allowing foreigners to enter the school now?" he said. "Wouldn't be surprised if you were a filthy mudblood." He added the last part under his breath, hoping Liechtenstein wouldn't hear him.

Which she did, because of her strong hearing.

Next thing he knew, Draco had a gun being pointed at him.

"Don't you _dare_ use that language, or the next thing you know, you'll have a bullet through your chest," she said with a smile.

Probably because of the look of extreme terror on Draco's face.

The only thing Ron and Harry could think was "is this really Erika?".

Draco gave a shaky nod and ran out of the compartment, along with his bodyguards.

Liechtenstein put her rifle back into her bag, while Ron and Harry had a mix of confusion and terror on their faces.

"What's wrong, guys?" She asked calmly as she sat down.

"Why do you have a gun in your backpack?" asked Harry.

"Well, my big bruder thought it would be good to teach me self defense, just in case something happened," she explained. "No one in our family leaves the house without a gun."

That didn't make the look of extreme horror leave Harry and Ron's faces.

A few minutes later, Hermione, the girl who was looking for the toad, opened the compartment door.

"We're arriving in five minutes, so you should put your robes on." She said bossily before leaving the compartment.

The three inhabitants of the compartment stood up from their seats to grab their robes. They threw them on top of their clothes and say back down to talk about more random nonsense until the train arrived.

 **All right, then! That was the first chapter of my first fan fictions, written on my iPod in three days. I literally wrote this new notes, copy and pasted it to , and added my authors notes. I also write most of it on an airplane! But you're not here to listen to me rant. Anyways, I would like to thank reviewer** EineKleineLiebew **for the nice review! You will definitely be seeing more from me, when I find out how to add a chapter on this. I already have where I want this fanfiction to go, since I have had it in my head since June. Anyways, you guys can go follow my Instagram. I post drawings on there! It's if you wanna go do that. Well, if any of you can tell me where the "add chapter" button is, that would be awesome. Until next time, I'm out!**


	2. The One in Which She is Sorted

**Okay, good news; I found out how to update! And I added a cover picture that I drew! I'm going to post it on my Instagram, . So bad news; I have horrible memory and school starts in a few weeks. I'll write when I have free time, but like many other authors, I get motivations from reviews, favorites, etc... Thank you for reading this though! When I first started I was thinking "People are going to hate this I'm a horrible author why am I doing this" because whenever I have to write a narrative for school I suck at it and I end up going over the top and being anticlimactic is the thing that mostly happens and- I'm going to stop there. But seriously I think it's because of the school system in America! It's bloody awful (I'm not British)! I think I would be better if we weren't assigned a topic and it was a free write or something. Well you guys aren't here to read my ranting about how horrible the American school system is! Let's get on with the chappie! Also I decided to name them like episodes if "Friends" (I don't need friends they disappoint me) Well, without further ado, here's the chapter!**

"Have you met Malfoy before?" asked Liechtenstein politely.

Harry explained about their meeting in Diagon Alley.

Ron told them that he had heard about his family before, and that they were on Voldemort's side until he disappeared.

"They sound like important people," Liechtenstein deducted. "I feel like big bruder has mentioned them before..."

"Big brother?" asked Ron. "You have an older brother?"

Apparently she hadn't realized she said that out loud.

"Actually, I have many older brothers, and one sister," Liechtensteinexplained. L"We all live across the Germanic countries; like Ludwig and Gilbert live in Germany, Elizaveta lives in Hungary, Roderich lives in Austria, Matthias lives in Denmark, Lukas in Norway, Tino in Finland, Berwald in Sweden, and Emil in Iceland. I live with Vash in Switzerland."

"Is he the one that was on the platform with you?" asked Harry. "Cause I think I saw someone with you on the platform earlier today."

"Yes, that was him," she answered.

"You look a lot alike." he deducted.

"Your family is pretty... international," deducted Ron.

Liechtenstein merely smiled in response.

"Well, I'm not sure if we're actually all related, except for Gil and Ludwig, but we have jobs, kind of. We work for the government, and we represent the country we're from."

"Speaking of them, I should probably start writing them a letter,"

"Already?" asked both of the boys at the same time.

Liechtenstein nodded. "Vash worries about me. He actually asked me to write him at least four times a week."

Harry and Ron were surprised as to how much a guy with a gun cares about his little sister.

Suddenly, a loud voice rang through the train.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately."

They all put their robes on, packed all their belongings into their trunks, and stuffed their pockets with extra candy from the trolley.

The train slowed down and stopped. All the students pushed their way through the small doors and into a tiny, dark platform. Liechtenstein noticed that most of the students looked like nervous wrecks.

Suddenly, a lamp came bobbing down on their heads. Harry looked up and saw his friend Hagrid, yelling for the first years to follow him.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

"C'mon, follow me- any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Liechtenstein and the other first years followed the half giant down a slippery, narrow path where they found boats waiting for them.

There was a loud "Oooooh!" when the students saw the castle.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled out. Harry, Ron, Liechtenstein, and Hermione got into a boat together.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid. "Right then- FORWARD!"

As the fleet of boats rowed across the lake, Liechtenstein noticed something in the lake.

"Oh, it's Allistair's squid," she noted.

"Allistair?" asked Harry.

"He's a... colleague of my brother." Technically, Scotland was also her colleague, but she didn't want to raise any questions.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as they passed the cliff.

They reached a harbor, where they got out of the tiny boats onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" asked Hagrid as he checked the boats.

"Trevor!" cried Neville as he reached his hands out for his toad.

The first years followed Hagrid through a tunnel onto smooth grass under the castle.

They walked up a flight of steps and stood in front of a large, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got her toad?"

Hagrid raised his giant fish and knocked on the large door.

The door opened to reveal a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes. The first years thought this was not a person to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she responded.

She opened the door to reveal an enormous entrance hall. The torches were lit, the ceiling was high, and a marble staircase led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Liechtenstein could hear the noises of students chatting happily, and deducted that the others had already arrived.

McGonagall led the students into a small chamber in the hall. They packed in together, closer tha they would want to.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room.

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She cast a last glance to the students.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," she informed. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber leaving Liechtenstein thinking, "that was a long speech."

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"I think Allistair said skins thing about personality," Liechtenstein told them. "Don't worry, he studied here." "Was one of the first ones as well..." she thought.

Harry was still nervous, and apparently so we're most of the other first years. Hermione was talking about all of the spells she had learned and was wondering which ones she would need.

The something happened that made everyone except for a few people jolt. Some people even /screamed.

"What the-?"

Harry gasped. As well as everyone around him. About twenty ghosts had just appeared through the wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, (A/N like my skin tone bc I'm frickin pale) they glided across the room talking to each other without noticing the first years. What looked like a fat little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him another chance-"

"My dear Friar, have tee given Peeves all the chances he deserves (A/N: does that mean none or)? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?"

Nobody answered.

"New students!" yelled the Fat Friar, smiling. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" he said. "My old House, you know."

"Move along, now," said a familiar sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about go start."

Professor McGonagall told the first years to form a line and follow her.

Harry, Ron, and Liechtenstein got in line behind each other. Harry and Ron's knees were shaking like mad, but Liechtenstein wasnynervous. Yet.

Professor McGonagall led them to large double doors. She opened them slowly, to reveal the Great Hall.

It was enormous, to say the least. You could fit a mansion in it. There were candles floating in the air over the tables, and instead of a ceiling there was the beautiful night sky.

Professor McGonagall led the first years to the table where the other Professors were sitting. Hermione was telling everyone things she read in "Hogwarts: A History".

McGonagall placed a stool in front of the new students. She then put an old wizard's hat on top of it. Everyone was staring at the hat.

Then it started to sing.

'It sings?' was all Liechtenstein could think.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Were you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a thinking cap!"

The hall burst into applause as soon as the Sorting Hat finished its song.

Ron was talking quietly with Harry about how he was going to kill his brother(A/N too late), which gave Liechtenstein a chance to look at the staff. There were a few women, plus professor McGonagall. There was an old man in the middle of the table, probably the headmaster. There was a small man, a man with a giant purple turban on his head, a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose, and- wait. Was that really?

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted," said Professor McGonagall. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails stumbled over to the hat, sat on the stool, and put on the hat. After a moment, the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table burst into applause.

And so it went on. Hermione got Sorted into Gryffindor, as did Neville. Malfoy and his goons got Sorted into Slytherin, to none's surprise.

Then it was Harry's turn.

When his name was called, the entire hall broke out in whispers. He sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head. After a while, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire Gryffindor table cheered when he got Sorted. It was the loudest one of the night.

A little after that, it was Liechtenstein's turn.

"Vogel, Erika!" called McGonagall.

She walked up calmly to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on her head.

"Ooo, a country? Haven't seen one of you in a while." the hat said.

"Now where should we put you? Not Ravenclaw, you already know everything you need to know, and would do good. Not Hufflepuff, either, you would t learn anything. So that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin..."

"S-" the hat was about to announce.

"Wait, Mister Hat!" she yelled on her mind.

"Can I be put in Gryffindor? I promised a friend I would keep an eye on him." She explained.

"Very well."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She half-ran to the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to Harry. Ron was the sorted into Gryffindor, and a few more students were Sorted as well.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down and everyone clapped.

Harry questioned his sanity.

Suddenly, food appeared on the empty gold platters. The students(A/N: it almost autocorrected to aru) served themselves large platters and began eating.

After finishing, they started talking about family.

"Me dads a muggle, mum's a witch. But if a nasty shock for him when he found out."

"What about you, Erika?"

"Umm," she though of what to say. "Well, my three brothers are all magical, and so are my cousins, so I think I'm either Pureblood or Halfblood."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't know. I never met them."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

When the desserts disappeared, Dumbledore walked back up to his podium.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he said. "First years should know that the forest on the ground is forbidden for all pupils. I have also been reminded by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, that magic is forbidden in the corridor. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Now, we have one new professor with us this year. Please welcome, Professor Elizaveta Héderváry, who will be taking over for Professor Binns for History of Magic, and will be helping Hagrid with ground keeping!" A young woman with long light brown hair and bottle green eyes stood up.

"Miss Elizaveta?" whispered Liechtenstein.

"You know her?" asked Harry.

"She's my cousin, and the representative for Hungary." Liechtenstein explained.

"And finally, this year the third floor corridor on the right hand side is forbidden to anyone that does not want to die a very painful death."

The entire Hall gasped.

"Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

The school sung the song, then the Prefects led the first years to the dormitories, and they all went to bed. Except for one student, who was writing a letter to her big brother.

 **I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been pretty busy because my cousins are visiting, so I decided to make an extra long chapter for you guys. I really hope you like it, because I honestly think my writing is awful. But, I have gotten two friends to read the first chapter and they both said they liked it! My best friend Sophia is going to tell me jokes that I can use for this story, so most of that goes to her! Kudos to Sophia! I'm pretty awful at jokes unless they're self deprivation jokes. I still have no idea how to do line breaks on my iPod.**

 **Also, Thank you to reviewer Sophia for the nice comment! You really think I'm a good writer? Thanks! I just think "I want this to be unique, something no one has done before." And that's literally it!**

 **until next time, I'm out!**


	3. The One with the Scary Bat Dude

**All right, I got a review for last chapter giving me a cool recommendation for the potions class, where Liech tells Snape off for bullying Harry, and I was like "omg thank you so much" so thank you! Also, school starts in a week and I'm not going to have as much time to write as before, so I'll try to make longer chapters!**

 **Any flames will be given to Roy Mustang!**

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

They were everywhere. "Fangirls", whatever Erika calls them, followed him. Staring, pointing, more staring, they did it all. And all Harry wanted to do was go to class.

(Line Break)

Professor Héderváry was an amazing teacher. She didn't drone on about wars over and over again, she could capture the attention of the students with her lessons. It seemed like she was there, the way she taught her lessons.

It was on their first day when they had her for the first time. Everyone was there early, eager to see how this teacher taught.

She walked in, apparently surprised to see everyone already sitting down and ready. Except for one student.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't expect you all to be early." The students could make out an accent in her voice.

"Well, hello!

I'm Elizaveta Héderváry, or Professor Héderváry. I'm taking over for Professor Binns, the previous teacher. Any questions?"

One students hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms..."

"Lavender, Professor. You seem to have an accent, ma'am."

"Oh, yeah, I'm from Hungary."

Another students hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms.."

"Granger, Professor," said the girl. "Did you go to Durmstrang?"

"Actually, I went to Hogwarts." explained the Professor.

"What House where you in, Professor?" asked another student.

"I was sorted into Gryffindor. Any other questions?"

"Yes, actually," said a voice from the doorway. "Sorry I'm late, Eliza, but what are you doing here?"

"Ooh! Lilli! I was wondering where you were!" exclaimed Héderváry as she hugged Liechtenstein.

"Lilli?" asked a student.

"It's my middle name." explained Liechtenstein.

"How do you know each other?"

"She's my cousin, and also kind of one of my best friends."

After everyone was settled down, they began the lesson.

"Alright, so, were going to be talking about how the World Wars affected the wizarding world. But first, we have to talk about geography." The professor took out a piece of chalk an drew an impressive map of Europe on the blackboard. She then outlined the countries, except they looked different.

"Can anyone tell me what this egotistical jerk is?" she asked while pointing at one of the countries.

"Eliza, that's Prussia, not Gilbert." answered Liechtenstein.

"Same difference," said Hungary. "But yes, this is Prussia. Does anyone know what Prussia is- I mean, was?"

"Oh, that's cold." said Liechtenstein.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Prussia was a nation that was dissolved in the World Wars. It's capital was Berlin, which is now part of Germany. It is sometimes recognized as the brother of Germany and the Holy Roman Empire." answered Hermione. Hungary got a sad look when she mentioned Holy Rome.

"That is correct, Ms. Granger!" she exclaimed. "10 points for Gryffindor. Now, who can tell me what this country is?"

Liechtenstein raised her hand.

"Yes, Lilli?"

"That's the Soviet Union," she answered. "Some countries in it were Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, and more."

"Good job. 10 points more for Gryffindor."

The rest of the lesson was spent talking about geography during the World Wars, and Liechtenstein and Hermione getting every question right.

(Line Break)

"Professor Héderváry is now officially my favorite teacher." seemed to be the only thing people could say during breakfast that Friday. To be fair, Hungary should be a good teacher, since she lived through most of it.

Then, the mail came in. Hundreds of owls swooped in through the open window, looking for their owners.

One owl got to Liechtenstein.

She had 4 letters tied to her leg, and one stood out most of all.

A red letter, clumped between the three regular colored ones.

The red letter started to shake.

"Um, Erika? You might want to open that..." said Ron.

No questions asked, Liechtenstein tore open the letter.

People arguing could be heard for a few seconds before a louder voice could be heard.

"ERIKA LILLI VOGEL ZWINGLI AND ELIZAVETA HÉDERVÁRY EDELSTEIN, WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING AT MY SCHOOL?"

Liechtenstein hissed softly. "Ooo, we made Arthur mad. Well, nice knowing you, Harry, Ron. I think we're going to get killed."

"Arthur, maybe you're being too hard on them-"

"YOU SHUT UP, FROG! NOW, I UNDERSTAND THAT ALLISTAIR GRANTED YOU PERMISSION, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTE-" A chant of "Arthur's throwing a hissy fit" could be heard in the background. "YOU SHUT UP, TOO, POTATO FACE!" Hungary slammed her head on the table.

"HEY, ELIZA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE TEACHING? NOT AWESOME, GIRL-BOY!" shouted a German accent. "give me the- Gilbert give me the letter-"

"Sorry about that, Erika" said Vash. "Arthur just got mad because Allistair didn't tell him about you two going to Hogwarts. He'll be fine, though. I'll try to help calm him down-" a loud gunshot could be heard. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. "Sorry about that, I'll see you soon, don't forget to write. Bye." And with that final goodbye, the letter tore itself up into little pieces.

Liechtenstein sighed and banged her head on the table. "If these keep on coming, I am going to go all 2p on them..."

"Same."

Liechtenstein turned around and saw none other than Hungary behind her.

"I don't think it'll be bad to let Julia out on Gil," she mused. "Maybe I'll let her use my skillet."

"Not the greatest idea, but sure." agreed Liechtenstein.

"Hey, Eliza?"

"Hm?"

"Did you also get a letter from Allistair?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Liechtenstein turned to face Harry and Ron. "So, what class do we have next?" she asked as she opened the letter from Belarus.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins." responded Ron.

Liechtenstein nodded and read the letter.

"Dear Lilli,

Sorry about that Howler. As Prussia said, Arthur threw a hissy fit. I think he said he was sending someone to keep an eye on you. Anyways, all that aside, how have you been? What house are you in? I was in Hufflepuff. How have classes been? I miss you, Liech. I can't deal with this stupidity during the meetings. Well, reply soon, I really miss you.

Love,

Natalia Arlovakaya

(Belarus)"

Liechtenstein smiled like a crazy person while reading the letter. Belarus was her best friend (A/N: are you sure that that's it), and it was nice to hear from her.

"Who was that from? You were smiling like mad." said Harry.

"That was my best friend, Natalia. She represents Belarus, so we don't really get the chance to talk a lot." she explained.

Liechtenstein grabbed the next letter and opened it.

"Dear Erika,

Sorry about my brother, but you know how he can be. Arthur says he wants to send someone to keep an eye on you and Elizaveta. Keep me updated on what happens.

Sincerely,

Allistair Kirkland

(Scotland)"

Liechtenstein sighed. "Great. Now a spy from Mister England is coming to keep an eye on us." she mumbled in German. "Perfect."

She took the next one and opened it slowly.

"Hi Erika! We miss you! Don't forget to write to us! -Michelle B.

"Hello! How's it going at Hogwarts? We all miss you so much! -Mei Xiao

"Hello, Lilli! How are you? We miss you so much, especially Natalia. Remember to write back to us! -Irina Chernenko

"Lilli, she miss you! Can't wait for you to get back so we can play cards again! -Lucille Bonnefoy

"Erika, I hope you have fun at your school. Please make sure Elizaveta doesn't do anything stupid, ok? -Kim-Ly Nguyen

"Erika, I wish you good luck. Arthur is pretty mad. -Wendy Kirkland

"Lilli, I hope you do well at Hogwarts! When you get back, I'll make you some delicious Belgian waffles! -Laura Maes

"Erika, when you get back, I'll make you the best pasta ever! -Feliciano Vargas

"Lilli, I can't wait for our next meet up! I love sewing with you! 3 -Feliks Łukasiewiks"

Liechtenstein smiled. She loves hearing from her girls (and boys).

"We should start heading to potions," she stretched. "Don't want to be late, just in case we get lost."

"Bye, Lill!"

"Bye, Miss Eliza."

Harry and Ron followed Liechtenstein out of the Great Hall, and into the hallways. They made their way down to the dungeons, where the classes were held.

Once they were settled down, Harry said, "Hagrid wants us to join him for tea in the afternoon."

"All right."

Suddenly, Professor Snape walked into the classroom. His robes swished in a way that England would be jealous of.

He started the class with roll call, but stopped when he reached Harry's name.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. Our new- celebrity." he said in a nasally voice. Malfoy and his goons sniggered behind their hands.

Liechtenstein didn't like this class already.

He finished roll call and looked up.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is limited foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" he yelled suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir."

"Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything."

Snape ignored Hermione, who had her hand raised.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand up as far as it could go without standing.

"I don't know, sir." answered Harry as Draco and his goons were laughing behind their hands. Liechtenstein shot them a dirty look and they quickly stopped laughing.

"Professor Snape?" piped up Liechtenstein. "When did you teach us this? And do you really expect us to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? I mean, one thousand is a lot."

"What's your name?" asked the professor.

"Erika Vogel Zwingli, Professor."

"You wouldn't be related to Mr. Vash Zwingli, would you?"

"He's my older brother, Professor." she answered with a smile.

Snape paled and continued with the lesson, and the Slytherins learned that the small adorable first year was NOT a force to be reckoned with.

The Potions class was definitely not many people's favourite class.

In short, Neville messed up his potion, somehow melting Seamus' cauldron, knocking Neville's cauldron to fall on to the floor and burn holes in people's shoes.

Harry had gotten one point taken off for "not telling him the instructions", and Neville got boils all over his skin.

Professor Snape clearly hated Harry Potter.

 **A'ight, that was the third chapter! What do you guys feel about Hungary teaching? I've only read one where she teaches at Hogwarts. Also, some of the names for the girls are my fanon names, since some of them don't have any. Also, how do you write Poland's last name like seriously. I also want you guys to give me recommendations for what should happen, and I'll get back to you! Also, shiba inus are adorable like honestly I kind of want one as a pet. Well, my mom is watching Game of Thrones, so I have to stay in another room. I can HEAR the stabbing. If you goys have any questions about the fic, I'll gladly answer them for you!**

 **Until next time, in out!**


	4. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Sorry, this isn't an update. I just want to tell you guys that I am probably not going to be updating as frequently as I have, since school is starting up in a few days. My school day ends at around 4:30, and then I have to do homework, practice piano, go to my extracurricular activities, etc...**

 **Basically, what I'm saying is I won't have a lot of time to write for this.**

 **I'll try to write a bit in class, if I don't have any work to do or something.**

 **I'm so sorry, but you know how it is.**

 **I also really want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are so awesome and motivational to me, it's amazing.**

 **I'm also planning on writing another story, so please leave your recommendations in the reviews, or PM me if you want.**

 **The story can be about Yuuri! on Ice or Hetalia.**

 **I'll get back to you if I want to use your idea.**

 **Also, we made it to 500 views! That's... a LOT of people...**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You're all so amazing and supportive and I just LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

 **Anyways, that's all for this, and until next time,** **wear your seatbelt- I mean, I'm out!**


	5. The One With More Nations

**I am SO sorry this took so long! As you know, school has already started for me, so I haven't gotten many chances to write. On top of that, there's this thing called Supernatural that exists, and I have recently become obsessed with it, and I don't really want Sam or Dean's personality to mix in with Hungary's or Liechtenstein's. Also, I realized I posted the first chapter on Liechtenstein's birthday, unintentionally! Also, I may include references of musicals or movies or TV shows in this story, so kudos to you if you find any! Also, to anon reviewer Memestar: I know Liechtenstein is 15 in canon, but since this was in the 80's I feel like she would be younger. Or a spell or something. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Harry was looking forward to Friday afternoon. No more classes, no more Snape, maybe less pointing. Most of all, he was looking forward to seeing Hagrid, who had invited Harry and his friends to his hut for a cup of tea.

They gathered their materials and headed outside to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where Hagrid's hut was located.

Harry rapped on the door a couple of times until Hagrid's voice could be heard.

"Back, Fang, back."

Hagrid opened the door to let Harry, Ron, and Liechtenstein into his hut while holding the collar of a large boar hound.

"Hang on. Back, Fang."

Harry and company walked into the small hut. There where Hans and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a kettle was boiling on a fire, and there stood a massive bed in the corner.

"Make yerselves at home."

Harry introduced Ron and Liechtenstein, both of which Hagrid hadn't met.

Hagrid offered them rock cakes, which tasted like actual rocks, but Liechtenstein politely accepted them, and Harry and Ron looked at her in disbelief as they stuffed rock cakes into their pockets.

They talked about their classes, Liechtenstein called Fang adorable and petted him to her heart's content, and Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid told Harry not to worry, which Liechtenstein called bull-crap on, since she knew about Snape and Harry's father's relationship (Scotland filled her in).

Suddenly, a thought entered Liechtenstein's mind.

"Hey, Hagrid?" she asked. "Has Dumbledore mentioned anything about more students coming?"

"I think he did, maybe once. Why do yeh ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

Harry noticed something on the table.

It was a piece of a newspaper article.

"Hagrid! That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've happened while we were there!"

Hagrid merely grunted in response.

"I think we should start heading back," advised Liechtenstein. "It's getting dark."

The trio said their goodbyes to Hagrid as they left the hut.

"Hey, Erika?" asked Ron.

"Hm?"

"How could you eat those rock cakes?"

"Arthur's cooking is... MUCH worse." she responded.

* * *

At dinner, Dumbledore announced that he had a special announcement.

"We have been granted the opportunity for other exchange students," he said. "They will be arriving soon. They will participate in a Sorting ceremony."

Liechtenstein's stomach lurched. 'So Mr. England did send other nations…' she thought.

Just then, the doors of the great hall opened, revealing two young kids standing near it, not looking nervous in the tiniest bit. One of them was a girl, and the other was a boy. The girl had platinum blonde hair with a bow in it. She had dashing purple eyes that made her seem mysterious and distant. The boy, on the other hand, looked much more different. He had a radiant smile, gray hair, red eyes, and pale skin. His eyes had a much more mischievous look to them.

Liechtenstein looked happier than she usually did. Hungary almost smashed her head against the table.

England had sent Natalia Arlovskaya and Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as Belarus and Prussia.

"When I call your name, please come up to the stool." said Professor McGonnogal, holding the Sorting hat.

"Arlovskaya, Natalia."

Belarus walked up to the stool and gently put the hat on her head.

After a while, the hat screamed out; "HUFFLEPUFF!"

She walked down into the yellow and black table and took a seat.

"Beilschmidt, Gilbert."

Prussia walked up to the stool and shoved the hat into his head. His sorting also took a while, but in the end, he was placed in Gryffindor, where he sat next to Liechtenstein, after properly greeting her, of course.

"That is all, now please, carry on (A/N:my wayWARD SON)."

As soon as Dumbledore said that, the entire hall started chatting.

"Hey, Erika," said Prussia. "How've you been these past few weeks?"

"Hello, Gilbert, I've been fine. How about you?"

"Wait, you know him?" asked Harry.

"Well, we also have representatives for… how do I say this in a way that won't hurt your feelings… nations that aren't really nations anymore?" she explained. Liechtenstein looked at Prussia. "Was that good?"

"Yeah, that was fine." he replied, looking sad.

"Sorry. Anyways, Gilbert is the representative for Prussia, or East Germany."

"Is Natalia also a representative?"

"She's the representative for Belarus. Anyways, I'll be right back."

Liechtenstein walked towards the Hufflepuff table and tapped on Belarus' shoulder.

Belarus turned around, looked up, and hugged Liechtenstein.

"I missed you. I couldn't deal with the stupidity in the meetings, so I asked Arthur if he could send me." she explained to Liechtenstein.

"I missed you too, Nat. Anyways, I just came to say hi. See you later." Liechtenstein gave Belarus one last hug and walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to head back to the tower. I don't feel that hungry tonight." she said to Harry, Ron, and Prussia, who seemed to be hitting it off quite well.

"Alright, Lilli, good night!" said Prussia.

Liechtenstein waved back, smiling and walked back to the Gryffindor tower, where she put on her pjs, got into bed, and wrote a letter to her big brother.

* * *

 **Well, what do you guys think? I wrote most of this at night, so my brain wasn't fully functioning. Also, did you guys see the eclipse? I accidentally looked at the sun, and idk what to do. Also, I'm re-reading the Harry Potter series, so I can remember some things just in case I want to write when I don't have the book with me. I'm going to be trying to be closer to the book than the movie, so, yeah. I finished the Sorcerers Stone, like, yesterday, so I'm fought to be reading Chamber of Secrets soon. Anyways, my hands really hurt, I'm sweating, and I should probably go to sleep, so good night, and see you later!**


End file.
